Retribution
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: I'm sucks at making summary.Wanna know the story? Read and review.Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

**Title : Retribution**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-Mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : One of my fics produced by depression.I'm a lot more depressed this year.Okay,ditch that.This fic is based both 'Sandstorm' and 'Don't Go Alone'.Okay,i'm not that of a genuine writer who have some original ideas......i only recycled all ideas...I'm a pitiful writer,ain't i? You know the idea of the story...Got a girl involved and some monk stuff which people never cared about.No,there is no love triangle thingy whatsoever in here.I don't believe such things will happen in the story.Oh..i followed the format in the manga version,so that's means no more dissapearing dead youkai,only dead youkai followed with lotso blood...Oooh....gory,isn't it? I know a lot of people just love this gory business.This is all Sanzo stuff....Sorry Sanzo.Hope you will forgive me for always making you my main target. *heard trigger being pulled* Ack! Have mercy Sanzo!!**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are created myself.If my fic somewhat similar to any fic out there,don't accuse me of copying them because i don't use cheap tricks to get attentions.Besides,i'm not really that frequent in net surfing nowadays.**

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Starting of the Retribution**

****

Gunshots echoed through the evening sky,the birds flocked away from the trees resulted from the blast.Down on the ground,in between the trees,dead bodies sprawled everywhere with the ground soaked in fresh blood.On that bloody ground stands 4 figures.The 4 travellers has just killed an army of ambushing youkai.Of course not every hero gets away without a wound or two.

"Argh....this is the 4th time we've been attacked in a single day!!" Goku complained as he slumps over a nearby tree.His hair is a bit messed up and abrasions were everywhere on him.

"Heh." the kappa makes a response as he slides an unlit cigarette in between his lips. "Look on the bright side,at least this much more fun than playing poker with a sore loser." he added,a grin forms on his face.

It took awhile for Goku to noticed that the half-breed is mentioning about him.Just as Gojyo suspected,the boy spunned around towards him and lets out a snarl.His small fangs are barely showing through.

"Hey!!"

"Urusei,saru." Sanzo suddenly muttered out,causing the boy to stop immediately.Goku knows when to stop because usually Sanzo is not in the bestest of mood after fighting.He just lets out a small "Mou." then resumes back to his position,glaring silently at the grinning kappa in front of him.

"Maa....Looks like they're getting more and more vicious now." Hakkai commented to Sanzo. "This is really putting a hazardous situation to all the people,not to mention us."

"You mean we're gonna die on those useless youkai? I don't think so.What i cared is to end this journey fast." Sanzo replied mildly as he took a glance on his gun.The gun is empty now.His clothes are a bit battered,with a few tears at the sides and a few blood splattered onto his robe.His chest and backside are engraved with a few slashes.Probally the youkai must've becomes rather fast too,besides getting more and more wilder."Shit....i got no bullets left." he added,resulting his companion Hakkai,smiled weakly by his comments.

"I think we better go find somewhere to stay and treat ourselves." the monocled youkai suggested.Gojyo who stands right next at him responded with a slight tone of worned out in his voice.

"Yeah,i know.But where?"

"Ah.......eto........" 

Just as Hakkai trying to make another suggestion,a stranger appeared from behind the bushes.It was a woman,around her 20's,wearing a light blue overall,with no fancy embroidery whatsoever.Her light brown hair tied in a semi ponytail sways in the breeze.The Sanzo-ikkou quickly makes a defensive move,well except for Gojyo who takes it easy when the person is a pretty chick.

"Dare ke,onna?" Sanzo asked out,a form of warning rises in his tone of voice.

"Daijobou.I'm not a youkai." the woman replied."I'm just passing by and saw you guys battling those youkai.I thank you for defeating them,it's hard to go through this forest with all this vicious youkai trampling around."

"We do not need your gratitude.We only doing our job in making the world less filled with baka creatures." Sanzo replied,dusting off some dust off his robe.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai lets out a surprised tone in a result to Sanzo's responds.

"Man,you got some troubles with womans.Only men will be polite to woman,but not you.Maybe you're 'something' else." Gojyo makes a comment,but receives no response from the man he's mocking at.

"It's okay.How about this,since you didn't take this kind of gratitude,then how about if i show it by letting you travellers stay at my place for the night being? I know you must be searching for a place to spend the night."

"Ah...aren't we going to be troubling you?" Hakkai politely asked her,his small companion flew down from the trees and landed softly onto his shoulder.

"Iie.Not at all."

"For what are you giving us this opportunity?" Sanzo asked with a leveled voice,slumping over to a nearby tree,slightly exhausted and slightly uncertained about the stranger.You can't expect him to trust someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere,now would you? The woman turned around,facing him.She smiled,then proceeds on walking towards Sanzo.The others just watched at the side,Sanzo just stared at the woman.She stopped right in front of him and stands there.

"Nanda?" Sanzo asked,feeling a bit irritated.

"That." she said,pointing her finger towards his chest."I don't suppose you want to get aneamia by losing a lot of blood now would you?"

"That's a good point." Gojyo butted in,after a moment of silents by being a spectator at the side."Besides,if you're thinking of getting Hakkai's help,i think you should forget about it.He himself exhausted just like you."

"Well,that is kind of true...." Hakkai said,mildly smiling."I've kind of used up half of my energy."

"Ch'."

Suddenly a loud rumbling came crashing through the air.All of the others makes a sharp turn towards one entity that able to produce such noise.

"Ahhh...haraeta......." Goku moaned out,rubbing his hand onto his stomach.

"Boy,saru.I don't know which one your brain value most.Your wound or your stomach.Oh wait.You don't HAVE a brain,that's why."the half breed mocks at the poor kid,grinning through the throbbing pain on his left arm.

"Urusei,kappa!!" Goku shouts out,annoyed.

"Urusei saru!!!" Sanzo suddenly blurts out,making his move by pulling out his trusty paperfan and whacked the living daylights out of the kid.He had enough for one day,the damn wound is throbbing like hell and the baka saru makes some annoying noises and that's the last thing he wanted to be in.

"ITAI YO!!!!"

"Well,shall we be off then?" the woman asked out of the chaos that had just brewing.

****************************************************************************************************************

All the way,the priest feels rather strange.He sensed something amiss,not to mention the throbbing headache he's having.He wants to tell them to not trust the stranger,but he didn't.It's either of exhaustion or wasting time to talk to them.Gojyo will never believe the things he will said about the woman.He did it once,and he'll surely do it again.Or will he?Sanzo didn't care all that.He didn't have the time to think about others and himself.Breathing rather heavily,blinded with a major headache,he tags along behind the group,reserving much of his energy to keep up.The saru at his side took a glance at him once in a while.He can't help noticing Sanzo to be like that.He wanted to ask him,but he knew the man will not be that much entertained to answer his silly questions,let alone bother it.Soon,they arrived at the woman's place.It's an ordinary house but there's no other houses on sight.Hakkai noticed this and asked out of the blue.

"You're living alone,miss?"

"Hai.I've been living here alone by myself for the past 4 years.If you asked why,it's something that i rather put aside then to bring it up again."she said as she opened the door,leading the others inside,except for Sanzo.

"Na,Sanzo.What's wrong? You don't look so good." Goku asked.He can't help it but to ask.The kid feels curious,not to mention concern.But he receives no response from the man.Shrugging he went inside.Hakkai noticed Goku coming in alone,so he asked out.

"Where's Sanzo,Goku?"

"Outside." Goku replied,pointing out."I don't know why but he seems rather strange.He don't look so good."

"........." Hakkai makes no response.He's been suspecting something since the beginning,and not really sure what it is.Outside,things started to get rather dizzy for Sanzo.He don't know why,but he's certain that one of the youkai must've did something to him before it died.Flashes of questions and curses came through his mind as he walked through the door.

"_Shit.What's wrong with me?"_

"_I can't even think properly.Damn those youkai...they must've did something while i wasn't looking."_

"_Damn this all."_

Hakkai noticed him coming in,but noticing something's wrong with him.Quickly he jumps out from the seat and sure enough,Sanzo started to topple over.He managed to hold the man just in time.The others came to them,each saying the same word.

"Sanzo!!!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Note : Argh.......finish at last.Took me whole 3 hours to type all this!! O_O Dunno if this fic is really that good.I really like to torture Sanzo alot.Well,read and please review after that,'kay? I really really REALLY appreciate it.Ja!**


	2. Choose or Fate?

****

Title : Retribution

Author : LeViAtHaN2001

E-Mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com

Note : Thank you thank you for the positive reviews that saved me from retiring. I practically got a bit tense nowadays, and often chanting or talking to myself lately too...That's my own way to cool down. Chapter 2 is up now and things will started to get working here. Oh, one remindation. After reading the review, I will say that this fic has nothing, NOTHING to do with Sanzo nor anybody fallen in love. Nope, nadah. Just plain Sanzo stuff, I tell ya. No lovey dovey. Sanzo's definition of love is whack, shoot, swear. That's it. No mushy stuff, get it?

Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura, ENIX and G-Fantasy. All materials used are copyrighted to myself. If my fic is somewhat similar to any fic out there, don't accuse me of copying others. I will not use such cheap tricks to get attention. Besides, I rarely go online now anyways.

***********************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Choose or Fate?

Later, Sanzo finally back to conscious. It's always dark outside, been few hours since the last ray of sunlight shone across the land. Opening his eyes, the first thing he stared at is the ceiling. Bare. Just as his brain is. He can't exactly remember what happened the last time. He tried to move but he was taken aback by the pain in his head. "Ch'...Stupid headache..." he cursed as he puts his right hand onto his forehead.

"You're awake?"

"Huh?" Sanzo glances to the source of the voice and saw the woman sitting on the chair, not far from him, doing some sewing.

"Feeling any better now?" She asks him again, looking up from her work.

"Like shit." he replied. The headache really spoils his mood.

"That's a normal effect. That kind of poison they gave you will cause severe paralysis and a binding headache. You'll be alright after this." she explained.

Suddenly, a thundering thump of feet can be heard and Goku came crashing in, slamming the door with his hand. On his face carved an annoyed expression. Probably he fights with kappa again.

"Miss Shi Yin! Can I change---" he trailed off when he sees Sanzo already woken up. He instantly forgot whatever he's doing just a few minutes ago and went straight next to the bed.

"Sanzo! You're alright!" he shouted, merrily. He didn't realize that he'd just lit a time bomb. A vein popped out from Sanzo's head and slowly, the monk pulls out the paperfan and lands it on the saru's head hard, right on target. Although he's having a headache, that didn't deteriorate his sense of accuracy. The golden-eyed youkai clutches his head in pain.

"What's that for, Sanzo!?"

"I just woke up and my head hurts like hell and yet you came barging in, yelling in your fuckingly annoying voice and makes my head even fucking worse!!" the man yells out, annoyed. Goku suddenly remembered what's he's here for and in split seconds he whines at Sanzo, pointing outside.

"Mou, Sanzo! It's just that ero-kappa won't let me take that room there!" he tried to continue with his whining but as soon as he saw Sanzo reaching out for his weiss and smith he stops immediately, not wanting to die of being shoved with bullets inside his head. Besides, bullets ain't good to eat either.

"Yoh, Saru." Gojyo suddenly came in. Seeing that the monk is already up and was wearing a pissed off face, he carefully greeted the man. "You better now, eh?"

"Stop with the concerned question. They make me sick." Sanzo commented as he puts down his gun onto the bed. Shrugging, Gojyo left the conversation and went straight to the saru.

"Hey Goku. You said you wanna that room right?" Gojyo grinned, pointing to the direction.

"Yeah...so?..." Goku eyed the kappa, wondering what he's going to deal.

"How about 'Jan Ken Pon' to settle things out? Winner will get that room, loser will be doing favors for the winner. Deal?" he said as he puffs out some smoke from the cigarette. Goku thinks for awhile, "Alright!" he agreed.

Jan Ken Pon!!!

"Ahahah! I won!" Gojyo cheers as he holds up his 'stone'.

"Kuso! I lose!!" Goku commented, looking at his 'scissors'. It was easy for Gojyo to win, the saru ALWAYS use 'scissors' first and never fails.

"Deals a deal. I won so I get the room. You will be doing me a favor of stop acting like a sore loser and go weep in your room. See ya, saru!" Gojyo walks out, laughing his way out to his room, savouring his victory. Goku charges outside unsatisfied and demanded a rematch from the kappa.

"Quite a merry group you're in." Shi Yin commented, turning her view to Sanzo. Sanzo merely closed his eyes and lets out a 'Ch'' sound.

"Try hearing them babble 24 hours if you call that merry." he said. The woman smiled. Sanzo realizes that the woman is fixing her eyes on him. Uneasy, but still maintains his calmness, he asks. "Nanda?"

"Your eyes." she replied. "I can't believe such beautiful eyes could belongs to a human."

"So?"

"Nandemonai. Only that I feel like there's something divine about them."

"....."

__

Shuei once told me the same thing to me. But what's the difference? They're just eyes. All that was just plain bullshit.

As the man busy ponders on, he was brought back again to the reality by a question made by Shi Yin.

"Why do you became a monk?" she asks. This kind of question really stumps the man out. He can't find a direct answer.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Is it because you choose to, or just fate? Being a monk means to let go a part of your life. You can't love like normal people does, right? That's the punishment of being a monk."

"Love never really did exist in my dictionary. If you want to talk about love, you should go to that red-haired idiot, not me."

"Gomen nasai for prying into your personal life. This is just my opinion. I'll be leaving to my room now. Oyasumi, Sanzou-houshi-sama." Shi Yin says, leaving the room. Outside, Hakkai heard all the conversations. He's been standing there for quite a while. Coincidence? Maybe. Sanzo leaned to the wall and calls out to the person outside the window, glancing. "Having fun out there?" he says, mildly toned. Hakkai's eyes widened up and smiled after that. The man had noticed him there.

"Ara ra...You know that I'm here all the time. Should I go back in if I'm disturbing you?" Hakkai asked beyond the wall. Sanzo's eyes shifts from glancing the window to the light on the ceiling.

"No, you can. Besides, I need someone to talk with right now."

"Ah...Sou ka ne..."

Both of them went silent for a while. The fan moves slowly in the room. The temporary silent is broken by a click made my the lighter. Hakkai noticed that.

"Feeling troubled?" he asks suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Sanzo replied, puffing a trail of smoke which diminished into the air, being blown by the fan.

"You'll smoke whenever you tense out."

"....."

"You took serious on what miss Shi Yin said?"

"....."

__

"Why you became a monk?"

"Not really."

"You know, it's the first time you took serious on a question. Mostly you will just ignore."

__

Something's different about that woman. It's like someone I known.

"Really...? I didn't notice that."

"Ha hah..." Hakkai lets out a small laugh. "It's true anyways. You can't love a woman, nor experience one." he added as he strokes the soft mane on his sleeping companion.

"Like I said, that thing is not in my dictionary."

"Doshite?"

__

I knew the pain of losing someone you loved.

"Nothing particular."

"Love sometimes worth it, sometimes not. You still hold that monk principles...although you did manage to knock over some." the monocled man said, joking a bit.

"Are you trying to mock me?" Sanzo replied, annoyed.

"Iie desu." he laughed. "Sumimasen, but hope you won't deny that it's true ne, Sanzo-sama." he added, calling Sanzo by his honorific name.

"Ch'."

"Last time I counted, this is the second time you looked trouble."

"So?" Sanzo replied as he puffs out some smoke.

"Nandemonai. All I'm going to say is just believe in your heart, you'll surely find a way out." Hakkai said. "Well, I should be going now, it's getting pretty cold out here. Hakuryuu might catch a cold. Oyasumi, Sanzo." he added, as he leaves for his room inside. Sanzo mumbles to himself, repeating the words again and again.

"Believe in my heart?" he suddenly remembered the same words Sanbutshin-sama used when he was still back in Chou An, before all this journey took place.

__

"Use the eyes of your heart to judge."

".....Ch'...This kind of problems never ceased to annoy me." he said to himself, brushing his hand across his golden hair. Plopping his head back onto the pillow, he gaze up and watched the fan spinning away, thinking about why is the woman seems so familiar like a certain person. Sighing, he puts out the cigarette on the ashtray just beside the bed. At the same time, Goku is busy wandering around, looking for midnight snack. He's hungry again and the last dinner he ate wasn't enough for his stomach. Seeing the lights in Sanzo's room hadn't been closed, he quietly peeped inside. Sanzo already turned facing to the wall and Goku thought he didn't notice him being there. He was wrong though.

"Nanda? Saru." Sanzo suddenly calls out, Goku gulped slightly. His eyes widened up in fright, he knew Sanzo is not in his bestest mood now, and disturbing him would be suicide. Goku grinned sheepishly, scratching his head with his hand, hoping Sanzo will spare him.

"Gomen, Sanzo...I was just...uh..." he was lost of words. As he tried to continue, the monk helped him with his uncomplete words.

"Looking for food, is that it? There's no other reason than that."

Goku nodded slowly. Shifting his head, Sanzo glares at the boy, "You know better to go to sleep rather than to sneak around like a mouse searching for cheese. We need to be off here early tomorrow, baka."

"Hai, Sanzo. But are you really fine to travel now?"

"Don't think me that weak." Sanzo said, raising his voice slightly to warn him.

"Hai hai, Sanzo." Goku replied as he quietly shuts the door.

"If you're so damn hungry, go to Hakkai. I'm sure he still got some left overs." Sanzo added. With this, Goku's eyes shone with delight. Finally, some food and free from the impending time bomb. "Arigatou! Sanzo!" he said as he runs off.

"Huh.....bakasaru."

Just as he said that, a bunch of youkai came crashing through the wall near him. Turning around slowly as he sits up, his face carved with bored and annoyed expression. His right eye twitches as he watches them tumbling in, each of them holding weapons in their hands.

"I don't make appointments at night." Sanzo says to the group. Again, he noticed that this bunch acted on their own, resulted from the raging effect that swepts over the land. They are not taking orders from Kougaiji. "Ah well." he added as he reaches out for his gun. "At least I can finally make you pay for quietly poisoned me."

***********************************************************************

****

Note : Ho ho ho, lots of Sanzo-bashing. The next chapter, there will be a treat surprise. It's not much though, just something that came out from my imagination. And it will be late for I'm having an oral test this month. Wait for it.


End file.
